crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Sewn
This is the story of how I almost died. I don't have many friends. I only have two to be exact. My first friend is Zack, he kinda has straight blonde hair and at a regular height of a normal person. My second friend is Noel, he has straight black hair and regular height of a normal person as well. So one day me and Zack went to an abandoned house (because we needed somewhere to record for a project for school) so we were done in the afternoon, but because of me being curious we got lost in this house. Why? Because I found a secret basement in the house that goes down. Then Zack said something in a little bit of a worried tone. "Uhhh I don't think this is a good idea to go down there... maybe we should go home." "Nonsense! If we find more places then that means we get a better grade!" I reply, then Zack replies with a sigh and a nod. We found just one room, it was very dark, but I could see something in the corner. I quietly asked Zack if he could see it and he replied with a yes. I asked him to use his phone to take a picture but he refused to do so. Then I had the worst idea ever but I did it anyway, I slowly walked up to it. As I walked closer to it, It looked odd, I mean it looked like a person but just odd... All of a sudden it leaped at me, I dodged it then me and Zack just ran up the stairs, Zack dropped his phone without knowing we got out and I shut the door of the basement. Finally after about seven whole seconds, Zack finally realizes that he has dropped his phone."GOD DAMN IT MY PHONE!" he yells angrily. I try to comfort him by telling him it's okay. "THAT WAS MY ONLY PHONE!" he snarled at me. "Woah calm down for goodness sake!" I say as I step back. "Well...We better get home because its night already" he replied. I agreed and we went to our own homes. We never told anyone about what happened, we kept it as our secret. After 3 days I didn't hear anything from him, was he avoiding me? I sat and wondered while watching the news, then a news bulletin appeared. It was about a teenager that was killed by having his stomach ripped out and heart. Then it showed a photo if a person I know and they said a name that made my stomach turn. "Sixteen year old Zack Hendren was known for his kindness. We still don't know who would do such a thing." The only question that was going through my head was "Was it that thing in that house?" I tried to get that thought out of my head but I couldn't. The next day I called my friend Noel and asked if we could join up. He said that he was very busy and he will be available in the afternoon. So finally we met up and I asked if he could come with me, so I led him to the abandoned house, He asked why we were doing here and I didn't reply. "Noel we need to check this place, that's why I brought you here," I say to him. "Uh ok then, can we hurry it up?" Noel said impatiently. So I open the door to the basement and Noel walked in, looked around and said "This is what you led me to? Just a old empty house?" But as he was saying that a shadow was getting close to him. Then it tackled Noel down and started ripping him apart, Blood slowly coming out from the spot Noel is pinned on to, Noel's agonizing screams filled the room. I ran up the stairs, it stopped ripping Noel apart and ran straight to me. It grabbed my ankle and was pulling, I kicked it off and ran out of the room. I shut the door leaving poor Noel in there. All I could hear is Noel speaking, "Oh god no, nononono please nonoNONO AHHHHHH!" then silence... After I got home I sat down and tried to process what just happened all I could think of is, "Is it going to come after me?" I just had to get some sleep so I can get all of that out of my head... I wake up in the middle of the night because of a banging outside, I get out of bed to check it. "It's the police open up I need to talk to you," a voice calls that's outside. I open the door and I do find a police man waiting for me outside. "Oh good afternoon officer even though it's night!" I say. "So are you aware of you two friends deaths?" the police man asked. "Uh, yes why do you ask?" I reply. "Well what happened is-" Something stopped him. I was confused, I look down and I saw what made him stop... A knife was sticking out of him as he fell to the ground. I saw who did it... It was that thing that killed my friends but I saw what it looked like. It was pale with blood stains on it, it had ripped up clothes but what made my heart skip a beat was its face. It had no eyes and it was completely black, it had bloody tears, and its mouth was sewn on. It talked to me in a voice that I can't even explain. It said, "Hello my name is Sewn." I said back in fear, "That's a pretty generic name?" It got mad and it lunged at me, I dodged it yet again. I ran to my kitchen and grabbed a knife. It tackled me down an we both fought over the knife, it bit me on the hand. I screamed as I let go of the knife. I was now bleeding. It was about to plunge the knife into me but I stopped it and we fought over the knife again. This time I got the knife and stabbed it in the shoulder. It screams in pain and I kicked it off. It retreated off into a forest. I got to a hospital to get my hand fixed. It had metal in it. Now when I go to bed every night I hear a sort of a odd sound like someone is sewing something... Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment